Entities (such as business entities, educational organizations, government agencies, individuals, etc.) can use cloud computing and the services provided through a cloud computing system to, for example, offer goods or services, maintain business records, and provide individuals with access to computing resources, and so forth. Cloud computing provides consumers of a cloud with scalable and pooled computing, storage, and networking capacity as a service or combinations of services.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.